Y Esto Es Mystik Spiral II
by taitolin
Summary: Segunda y casi seguro final de las anécdotas de Mystik Spiral esta vez enfocados en Jesse y Nick


_**Los fanfic nacen, para mi, como nuestros capitulos de las series que nos gustan, en este caso nacen de una serie que no se creo pero del que se habia pensado hacer. Si bien el traductor de internet, hace su trabajo no es perfecto y te obliga a pensar y de tanto pensar cuando lei el pilot de Mystic Spiral se me ocurrio estos capitulos. Una lastima mi falta de tiempo para poder pulir mas el trabajo pero me alegra de publicar y al final es por eso que lo hago.**_

Segunda y casi seguro final de las anecdotas de Mystik Spiral esta vez enfocados en Jesse y Nick

-pensar que cuando miraba los programas de la tele donde mostraban la vida de los famosos yo pensaba porque no... algun dia... y asi paso mi vida pensando en que algun dia haria algo... a veces cuando me despierto creo estos años fueron un sueño... que mi mama me espera para retarme y asi me vaya a comprar lo que falta en la casa o para comer, pero no ella no esta, mi mama ahora trabaja y la casa esta en silencio, mi hermano mas chico aun no se levanta, el trabaja en la tarde, creo que cuando papa se jubile el ocupara su lugar, mi hermano mayor tiene un hijo esta lejos, yo... yo nunca me gusto que el tuviera novia alla donde trabaja porque sabia lo que venia, cambios... no quiero cambios pero cambio mi casa al año de el irse mi hermano a trabajar a otra cuidad.. se hizo una cocina nueva y un baño, hace cuatro años extendieron el cuarto mio y de mi hermano, hace dos años se hizo otra pieza donde duerme mi hermano menor, pero es para cuando mi otro hermano y su mujer e hijo vengan a visitarnos en fin de años como todos los años... el patio donde jugaba desaparecio, el lugar donde me crie ya es un recuerdo... estoy perdido vacio, miraba mucho la tele, no se que me pasa no me atrae lo que hay alli me siento fuera de lugar yo... me entiende

-en el siglo XV te habrian dicho hereje, blasfemo o que estas poseido por el demonio y esas palabras que salen de tu boca son los susurros del diablo- Dicho eso Jesse siguio mirando la pantalla donde aun faltaban treinta por ciento de la descarga-quieres que te ayude Acros L-el hombre se inclino hacia el

-si ... quiero su ayuda

-pues te espero mañana despues de las cuatro

-solo eso- el hombre se sorprendio

-lo que habitualmente te diria es... te espero este domingo en la mañana... pero tu no vendrias

-por supuesto

-entoces como quiedamos

-nos vemos mañana Padre- el hombre partio justo cuando la descarga se completo. Una vez que termino la pelicula Jesse se puso a recorrer la iglesia llegando donde Coro practicaba y noto a un hombre caminando hacia ellos

-disculpen estoy buscando al directo-los miembros se miran entre ellos y Jesse se acerco al recien entrado apoyando su mano en el hombro

-acaba de llegar

-Jesse

-que tal Nick recibiste mi mensaje y que te parece

-pienso que hay mucho que trabajar- Luego de Presentar a Nick al resto del Corro Jesse volvio a su despacho hasta alguien toco la puerta

-adelante... y bien son buenas o malas noticias

-tu decides-Nick tomo haciento- cuanto me piensas pagar

-techo, agua y comida

-hablemos en serio creo tener algo bueno aqui pero tienes que pagarme algo

-no te preocupes por eso- Jesse saco un sobre dejandolo sobre la mesa a lo que Nick recorrio y lo abrio

-okey dos veces por semana para empezar y luego si avanzamos logrado clasificar tendre que hablarlo con Charlotte porque sera necesario mas preparacion

-esta bien

-y esto -Nick alzo el sobre

-veamos como avanzan en la competencia, cambiando de tema hace poco me encontre con Trent y esta pasando por un momento crucial en su vida

-va ser papa

-no el...

-quiere reunir a la banda

-bueno

-no es mala idea, digo eso de reunirnos, como una parrillada no digo que hagamos locura como dejar todo y viajar por el pais, ya tenemos familia, compromisos, somos adultos ya paso esa etapa...y como esta... que cuenta

-anda bien, tomamos un cafe en la tarde y despues lo encontre en la noche en la gala de beneficiencia

-que bueno yo estuve todo la semana planeando las vacaciones de verano

-discutieron mucho

-no Charlotte siempre me da la razon en todo

-es que ustedes tienen un vinculo muy extraño que rara vez se suele dar

-solo sucede con las almas de las personas que estan destinadas a fusionarse en una sola

-mejor me callo

-que quieres decir-Jesse mostro la sotrana -lo olvidaba... perdona... entoces de que hablaron

-de todo un poco, de lo mio con Elsie, de Mirage

-que opino sobre aquello

-lo mismo que tu

-cualquiera que los conozca te va a decir lo mismo

-si pero ustedes siempre parecen estar deacuerdo en todo, como la vez que votamos en que gastar el dinero que nos diero por la van

-Max queria comprar todo billete de loteria y tu que querias

-compra un jacuzzi

-un Jacuzzi en esa casa... pensandolo bien hubiera estado perfecto

-solo lo dices porque ahora vives alli

-de donde te salio esa idea

-tal vez no me lo creas pero yo era un iman para las mujeres

-y tambien para los problemas, como la vez que le hablaste a una chica con el novio al lado

-solo lo hice porque que lo conocia

-el sujeto termino durmiendo en nuestro sillon y su novia en tu cuarto

-soy un caballero y los caballeros no tenemos memoria

-yo tampoco me acuerdo de las mujeres con las tu estuve antes de Charlotte

-y con las que estubiste mientras estabas con ella

-Jesse desde que conoci a Charlotte y ella a mi no hubo mas nadie ni para ella ni para mi

-te creo por que eso mismo me paso con Elsie no recuerdo a ninguna mujer mas

-yo en cambio me acuerdo que en los desayuno te vanagloriabas de las muchachas que conocias en las noches y de las que ni recordabas sus nombres, en retrospectiva ivas a convertirte en un adicto al sexo

-piensas que fui un idiota que se aprovechaba de mujeres ingenuas y tontas

-no muchas de esas mujeres sabian donde se estaban metiendo, solo te buscaban para pasar el rato y la verdad es que eran unas faciles que se le regalaban a cualquiera

-no me quites merito yo tenia mis trucos

-con las mujeres que tuviste eso es algo dificil o imposible

-pero de todas ellas Elsie es la mejor, tengo mucha suerte de ella me aceptara

-si donde encontrarias a niña rica como ella

-que me dices de Victaria

-Victoria es cierto, que se sabes de ella

-nada le perdi el rastro cuando terminamos

-siempre quise preguntarte si Elsie tuvo algo que ver

-mira... primero que nada cuando la banda se desintegro yo no sabia que hacer, eso de tener una relacion entre comillas formal era algo nuevo para mi haci que cometi muchos errore. Errores que para mi era algo comun y ella no lo tomo haci, para ponertelo corto decisidimos terminar luego de una larga noche en el cuarto de un hotel de cinco estrellas

-nosotros en cambio-Nick se rio- Max y yo intentamos armar un nuevo grupo pero esta vez de pop

-que tal les fue

-imagina eran las una cuando nos reunimos y a las una y cinco el se marcho de Mirage

-obvio recuerda que tu lo enfrentaste porque estabas harto que el saque provecho del hecho que su hermano era dueño de la casa

-todos pensaban lo mismo. Piensas que alli comenzo el proceso de separacion de la banda

-no porque eso paso al año y estuvimos juntos cuanto..

-tres... cuatro años

-lo vez

-si ... que importa ya la banda se termino cada uno hizo su vida

-pero seria estupendo volver a reunirnos

-nunca tuvismo un ultimo concierto verdad

-no... no recuerdo cuando fue la ultima vez que cantamos

-habra sido en la plaza esa vez que logramos captar la atencion del padre de Victoria

-puede ser... fue alli donde golpeaste al policia

-no es fue mucho antes.

-es sierto fue alli que Charlotte paso a vivir con nosotros

-desde que ella entro a la casa comenzo a decorarla a su justo, lentamente lo fueron transformado en su hogar familiar

-bueno ustedes tambien ayudaron, pasaron de hacer tres fiesta por semana a una

-lo teniamos que hacer, la desaparicion de estrangula fue muy fuerte todos

-quien diria que una serpiente podria vivir tanto tiempo entre las paredes de una casa

-por suerte la encontramos, oye que hiciste con ella

-que hice con quien

-con estrandula

-nada que iva hacer si uno de ustedes se la llevo

-Nick yo le pregunte a Max sobre ella y el no sabe nada y Trent menos pense que tu

-YO... si cuando volvi a casa ya no estaba

-entonces donde esta

-crees que aun esta en dentro de la casa

-nunca escuchaste un ruido extraño en las paredes o por las cañerias, tal vez aun esta alli

-imposible fumigamos muchas veces y ademas cuanto años pueden llegar a vivir las boas

-no era una piton

-no recuerdo... creo que si... las pitones son las que tienen la cabeza fina verdad

-olvidalo seguramente se habra escapado por la ventana o habra estado en el patio y alguien la recogio o la mato-Jesse se planteo esa idea y corrigio- mejor pensemos que esta bien sana y salva

-seguro esta en el campo persiguiendo ratas gigantes o mapaches

-hablas con tus hijos de esa forma tan anticuada

-es lo que me dijeron a mi de niño y no sali tan mal

-bueno pero los tiempos cambian-Nick se dispuso a hablar pero se arrepintio la idea de sacarle en cara a Jesse que el no tenia la autoridad para hablar de paternidad comenzo a caerle mal.

-dejemoslo en que estrangula esta bien sabe como cuidarse es mas mira como fue a parar en nuestra casa

-es verdad tratamos de atrapar una rata que estaba en la casa hasta que nos llamaron para un show y caimos en una fiesta de cumpleaños por error y un payaso la tenia en un cartuche de guitarra, cuando descubrirmos que nos equivocamos de direccion terminamos llevandola con nosotros

-al llegar a la direccion correcta el sujeto nos corrio porque llegamos tarde, volvimos a la casa y al abrir el estuche ella salio

-comenzo a arrastrarse por el piso, tuvimos discutiendo para ver que hacer cuando un chillido nos llamo la atencion y corrimos hacia la cocina donde estrangula deborava a la rata

-tratamos de contactarnos con dueño y terminamos en su casa donde la policia habia hayanado por exportacion de animales exoticos y fue alli donde golpeaste al policia

-se lo merecia yo solo le pregunte que pasaba y el me llamo sucio

-estas loco el te dijo circule

-QUE...yo entendi mal

-dios pero que imbecil, por suerte nockeaste al tipo y salimos corriendo de alli sino quien sabe hasta podriamos haber sido implicados por ese crimen

-pero eso no termino alli porque ese policia nos la tenia jurada

-lo peor fue cuando fuimos retirar el dinero de la van

-los del banco se confundieron y nos dieron de mas

-yo no sabia que hacer el policia nos estuvo intimidando desde que entramos al banco como sabiendo lo algo estaba por pasar

-ademas nos siguio hasta la casa

-pero despues todo fue genial

-no sabiamos que hacer con los diez mil que nos dieron

-terminamos por planear una fiesta que no se realizo

-compramos todo para hacer una fiesta tan epica que nos convertiriamos en leyenda dentro de la ciudad

-pero quien se iva a imaginar ... en serio... nieve puedes creerlo...IMPOSIBLE NUNCA MAS Y TE LO PUEDO JURAR PORQUE DESDE ENTONCES VIVO EN MIRAGE QUE ... NUNCA MAS VOLVIO A NEVAR EN MIRAGE

-solo a nosotros nos podia pasar aquello

-bueno sera mejor que me vaya tengo mucho que hablar con Charlotte

-mandale mis saludos- Mick llego a la puerta y se volteo

-si Trent te hubiera propuesta rearmar la banda tu que hubieras dicho

-lo mismo que tu

-entonces quien se haria cargo del Coro

-seguramente la Pastora Janet se ocuparia de ello

-un dia tienes que contarme como fue que terminaste aqui

-te lo digo ahora la conoci en un bar, me acoste con ella y al otro dia le pedi un consejo sabes que me dijo-Jesse se levanto y ambos caminaron por el pasillo

-no puedo con la curiosidad que te dijo

-te espero el Domingo a primera hora si lo que sale de mi boca no te hace bien, tal vez lo que entre te ayude mas

-es un doble sentido o es esta directo lo que te dijo que me cuesta creer que sea asi

-nos vemos nick

-nos vemos Jesse- cruzaron la puerta donde Charlotte y Elsie los esperaban se saludaron y cada uno partio por su lado. A la costa del camino Elsie estaciona el auto, dando por comienzo un ritual de besos donde la ropa se deja de lado al sonido de la cancion de Mystic Spiral que salia de los parlantes.

_**Para dejarlo en claro ACROS L era el seudonimo con el que iva a publicar pero luego lo cambie por TAITOLIN**_


End file.
